Beauty and the Beast
by Airica Adriene
Summary: AU Sora, you beast, you can't love anyone. [Naminé, you can save me from this horrid state I'm so physically in.] ▬ sominé
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy (any of them) or anything like that, I also do not own the plot. Dang it.

Summary: Okay. I'm writing (insert sort of frustrated sigh here) a Sominé. Which is Sora x Naminé. Duh. Okay, it will be with the plot of Beauty and the Beast, but, like, it will tie in with Kingdom Hearts. Eh… sort of. Hehe. Okay, so, this is just the _prologue_, but it's the important prologue. Yeah.

A/N: Okay as I just said, this will tie in with Kingdom Hearts. But there is a little twist, KH (none of them) really happened. Well, it did, but just not in the way we all know. Does that make sense? The important thing is the Keyblade. And the rose. There will always be a rose. Again… duh.

…

Prologue

Long ago, there was once a young boy, who ruled nothing but the most powerful weapon… the Keyblade. The Keyblade could unlock any lock and kill any beast, including the powerful heartless. The heartless were terrible creatures, stealing human hearts for their own good. The young boy used the Keyblade to attack these creatures for many a year, and the long journeys were tiring and stressful. The journeys changed the boy's life and his personality.

One night, on the eve of the young man's birthday, a washed up and elderly woman came to Castle Oblivion of which the boy's address was. She knocked on the castle door.

The boy came to the door. "Yes?"

"Could I have shelter from the bitter cold, for I will give you this rose in return?"

The boy stepped out of the castle. "…it's not cold outside," he said. "And what exactly am I going to do with a rose?"

The woman stared into the boy's bright blue eyes. "Please, just one night, and for this freshly picked rose?"

The boy stared back. "Um… well… we don't have a room right now, can I take a message? Or maybe rent you one in a year or so?"

The woman walked up to the boy. "Sora," she said, but not with the same voice as before, "this is no time for such humor."

Sora then cringed. "How… how do you know my name?"

Suddenly the woman turned into a fairy, Yuna, who was beautiful and very powerful. Sora dropped to his knees, biting his lip with fear. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll get you a room right away because… I didn't… I wasn't sure that…"

"Silence, Sora," Yuna said softly but firmly. "You must know that beauty lies beyond what's on the outside."

Sora thought about this for a second. "But I had no idea that…"

"Save your words, please, Sora," she said. "You must figure this out on your own."

"No, please, give me a chance, please!"

"I'm sorry Sora. You have to figure this out." Yuna began to wave her hands around Sora. Sora yelled in panic. He then felt a strong pain and began screaming. Next thing Sora knew, he was taller. He was a monster.

"What did you do to me!" he said in a darker, deeper voice. Yuna continued. "You know what you are now. Now, for your punishment…"

"Haven't you punished me enough!" Sora growled, suddenly fiercely angry at Yuna. Yuna just stood there, staring up at Sora's new, fierce, terrifying face. "You must learn to love before the last petal of this rose falls."

Sora calmed down a little. "I think I can do that…"

"But," Yuna interrupted, "she must love you back."

Sora paused, and then roared his loudest in pure anger. He ran inside into the castle, up the stairs (while noticing that Donald and Goofy were under the spell as well) and into his room, where he vented his anger. This was impossible.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, the plot, blah blah blah blah….

A/N: Uh… yeah. Chapter One. Yup. Oh, there are some OCs just to let you know, you know, the totally unrecognizable names. Yeah. Oh and, excuse the tiny bit of OOCness. Enjoy!

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter ONE

Naminé opened the door of her and her brother's cottage in Hollow Bastion. It was another day. Another slow, boring day. For Naminé at least.

"I'll be back in an hour or so, Roxas," Naminé said, grabbing her notebook and slowly closing the door.

"Okay," Roxas said with a little smile. "Bring me back a cinnamon roll?"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you owe me." Roxas tossed her some munny. Then he laughed. "God, Naminé, you're so easy."

"Quiet."

Roxas laughed again. Naminé closed the door and smiled. He was a good brother, most of the time, but sometimes he really was the eldest. That was a lot of the time, too. Always making her run his errands. But, she thought to herself, it could be worse, he could be working me to death.

Naminé laughed at the thought of that.

"Hi Naminé!" Naminé's only good friend, Kairi shouted. She ran up to her. "What's up?"

"Getting a new sketch pad and getting Roxas a cinnamon roll."

Kairi sniffed. "Why do you always listen to him?"

Naminé shrugged. "He's my brother. I guess I should, I really do owe him something."

"What?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. I've got to go, see you later."

"But…"

"Bye Kairi."

"…bye."

Naminé waved and walked off to the bakery.

"Naminé, what would you like today?" Aerith Gainsborough, who sometimes worked in the bakery, said to Naminé.

"Huh? Oh. One cinnamon roll please."

"One?"

"For Roxas."

"All right. Here you go."

"Thanks."

Naminé slipped out of the bakery. That was the shortest she had ever been in there. But she really didn't feel like talking to anyone today. She was in a quiet mood. Not that she ever liked talking, but today seemed exactly like every other day, and Naminé hated that.

Some people waved. She waved back. But she really needed to get to the art shop, buy the sketch pad and get back home. Hollow Bastion was really slow, which was aggravating.

Finally Naminé got to the art shop. She bit her lip, hoping nobody was in there, and opened the door. Fortunately, only Mr. Gojo, the man who owned the shop, was in there.

"Ah! Miss Naminé," the man said with a grin. "Pleasure to see you today! Lovely weather, isn't it?"

Naminé nodded slightly. "Yeah, really nice out." She walked over to the sketch pad selection. "Just getting a new sketch pad."

"Already? But you got a new one a few days ago!"

"The pages fill up fast."

Mr. Gojo laughed. "Naminé, you are an artist!"

Naminé smiled and took her sketch pad. It was with her favorite kind of paper. Smooth, ivory colored paper. It was perfect. She got out the left over munny from her dress pocket and handed it to Mr. Gojo. "Thanks, I'll be back soon!" she said, still smiling. She walked out of the art shop, her grasp loosening a little on the cinnamon roll. At least she had managed to get the paper she wanted.

--- -----

"Ouch! Riku, you won again!" Tidus rubbed his side in pain. "Why do you always win against… well, everybody?"

Riku smirked, twirling his wooden sword around. "I don't know, Tidus," he said, his smirk turning slowly into a mischievous smile. "I have no idea."

Tidus rolled his eyes and waltzed over to Riku. "So, I see that you've still got your eye on a certain someone?"

"Of course, you idiot, what else?"

"She's unapproachable, you know. Roxas never lets anybody touch her. Rarely even look at her. It's like… he's got a huge force field around her."

"He may have a force field around her, Tidus, but he hasn't made a force field strong enough to keep me out."

"Riku…"

"Now, Tidus, when was there a time that I couldn't get the girl and have a happy ending?"

"Um… well no offense, Riku, but you can get the girl but there is rarely a happy ending."

"Shut up."  
Tidus stopped. He sighed. "Okay, Riku, you do whatever you want but I'm warning you…"

But Riku had already started off to talk to Naminé.

----- ---

"Hello, Naminé! And how are you this glorious morning?"

A very familiar voice made Naminé jump. She had been sitting on the new bench near Merlin's House sketching a picture of a white rose bush. "Oh, um… hi, Riku," she said in a slightly disgusted tone, barely taking her eyes off of the paper.

"Drawing pictures? _Honestly_, Naminé, that's _crazy_."

"And how is that?" Naminé asked, still not taking her eyes off of the paper.

"You aren't supposed to be drawing! There are people around here."

"They're just Moogles, Riku."

"What's your point?"

Naminé groaned. "Is there something you want Riku?"

"Huh? No! Just maybe a walk-and-talk, maybe go over to Leon's, or maybe buy me some potions…"

"In your dreams Riku!"

Riku put his arm around Naminé's shoulders. "C'mon, how about it, pretty Naminé? What do you say?"

"I say that I have to go!" Naminé quickly got up and pushed Riku's arm off of her. "I have to go, Roxas is probably expecting me."

"But…"

"Bye Riku." Naminé ran faster than she ever had before back to her cottage.

Meanwhile, Tidus walked up to Riku. "Hey, did it work? Did you talk to her? Did she talk to you? Are you two going out? Are you her boyfriend? Did you…"

Riku groaned and practically pushed Tidus down. "No, Tidus. But I'll get her to talk. Oh-ho, I'll get her to be my love."

"Ow! Riku… remember, force field…"

Riku pushed Tidus down again. Then he flipped his silver hair back in frustration. "No, Tidus, I am NOT giving up. Some idiot-of-a-brother isn't going to stop me." And he ran off again to see Naminé again.

"Pushy," Tidus said getting up and rubbing his arm.

--- -----

"Roxas… I'm back," said Naminé, closing the door to the wooden, tattered up cottage.

"Good! I was beginning to starve!" Roxas started up from the wooden chair he had been sitting in and ran over to Naminé.

"God, careful Roxas! You'll get cinnamon on my drawing." Naminé wiped off her sketch pad with her skirt and set it down on a table. "How's practice for the Struggle going?"

"Pretty well," Roxas said, cinnamon coated crumbs falling from his mouth. He wiped them up with a dirty washrag. Then he laughed. "I don't know why I even bother," he said, still dusting himself. "We just get all dirty again."

Naminé opened her mouth as though she were going to protest, but she closed it, thinking twice about what she was going to say. Naminé sighed and grabbed her sketch pad again. "Roxas… do you think I'm… to quiet?"

"To quiet as in…?"

"In a strange way."

"Sometimes…"

"Roxas!"

Roxas laughed. "Just kidding." He examined his sister. She was wearing a white dress, a rope tied around the waste (A/N: No not the outfit from The Little Mermaid!), and a blonde ponytail slung over her shoulder. Her pale face glowed. Sometimes.

"Well… depends…"

"Depends how?"

Roxas shrugged, throwing away his paper plate. "You're just different. We're different." He stopped. "That's why when I win the Struggle… we're leaving this place."

Naminé sighed. She sat down in a lone chair near the fire place. "Yeah. This place… this place isn't for us. We don't belong here."

"No. No we don't. That's why I have to get us somewhere."

"Thanks Roxas."

Roxas shrugged. "That's what brothers are for. Right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Naminé turned and stared out the window. "You'd better get ready to go to the competition, Roxas. It looks like it's going to storm soon."

"You're right," Roxas said, sliding his sword into his bag. He grabbed a pouch of munny and tossed it in with the sword. "Well, we'd better get some rest. I have to leave first thing in the morning."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Roxas looked carefully at Naminé, then walked over to the door. Roxas slowly turned the door knob, when he heard….

"Hi is Naminé home?"

"What do you want Riku?"

"To see Naminé."

"Riku?"

"Yeah Roxas?"

"Go home."

And with that, Roxas slammed the door shut and went off to his bedroom for a good night's sleep… there was a long day ahead of him.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own neither the plot nor the characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Thank you.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On to chapter two! Where we get to meet Sora (who will mainly be addressed as the Beast, but we all know who it is)! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy… well you don't have to _enjoy_ it, but if you do I'm flattered.

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter TWO

"Good luck Roxas!" Naminé called to her brother. Roxas smiled and waved at her, then was off on their horse, a pack slung over his shoulder. He was off to the Struggle, and off to change he and his sister's life. They would move, be happy, maybe both of them marry and have children. That would be good. But that was far off from now. Right now he had to concentrate on winning.

Concentrate on getting there, first of all.

The horse led them down the road to an odd fork in the road. Roxas thought for a second, running his hand through his pointy blond hair. His eyes darted back and forth between the two paths. Then he pointed to a dark and dreary path. "How 'bout down there, Destiny?" he asked his horse. Destiny made a strange noise and tried to turn the other way.

"No, Destiny, that way."

Destiny made another noise and slowly trotted down the dark path. Roxas could hear moaning and hissing noises behind the trees. But that didn't scare him. He was almost invincible …almost.

Roxas could have sworn he saw several things moving in the trees. But he kept going. Destiny neighed many times. But he wasn't going to quit, not now at least.

That was when he noticed four black spots in the ground. Roxas slowly pulled his wooden sword out of his bag. Suddenly the black spots turned into moving things with glowing yellow eyes. Roxas swore he heard someone whisper something. "Brace yourself," he thought it was.

That was when Destiny jumped, throwing Roxas off of her back. Now Roxas was scared to death. The black things crawled over to Roxas. In fear, he swung his wooden sword at the black things. But it went right through them.

Roxas took a deep breath. He tried again, but it was no use. Suddenly he heard Destiny, who made a strange noise. Roxas turned around and gasped. One of the black things had jumped onto the beautiful caramel colored horse's back. Roxas tried to attack it to get it off, but it wasn't working.

The invincibility was wearing off now. Roxas tried again, but this time he had missed the black thing entirely. He took one last swing, breathing hard, but still, it was no use. Destiny jumped and ran out of sight, the black things following her. Roxas sighed, thankful he still had his bag. He slipped his wooden sword back into his bag. Then Roxas looked up and around at where he was. The middle of nowhere. That was where he was. Roxas sighed again, chills being sent up his spine. Time to go find a place to stay. But it just had to be in the middle of nowhere, didn't it?

--- ----

It had been hours, and Roxas had still been looking for a place to stay for the night. But he wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to sleep on the cold hard ground like anyone else, except maybe Naminé would. Roxas checked his watch. It was midnight. Except seemed so much darker than midnight. He shivered. It was much colder than midnight as well. Roxas looked up at the black sky. That was when he swore he saw a figure. Like a _tall _figure, a building maybe. _Or a castle. _Roxas blinked, just making sure. It had been awfully dark outside, and it had been midnight according to Roxas's watch. But he hadn't been seeing things. It was a castle.

A _big_ castle.

A crack of thunder broke Roxas's thoughts. It was beginning to rain. Roxas ran to the castle, his hands covering his head from any more wetness.

Finally he reached the castle doors. Roxas's heart was beating three times its normal pace.

Slowly and silently, Roxas slipped into the castle. "Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing off of all of the walls. "Anybody reside here? At all?" _Dead or alive?_ Roxas thought miserably. "Hello? Erm… anyone?"

"Gawrsh, Donald, maybe we should give him a room?"

"Noooo! The beast will kill us for sure! We can't!"

"But he looks like he needs somewhere for the night, and anyways, it's rainin'!"

"Wh-who's there?" said Roxas, who was spinning around, hearing voices. "Tell me who you are or… or I'll hurt you!"

"Psst! Over here!" a first voice whispered.

"Goofy!" the second voice hissed.

Roxas spun around to see two small wooden animal figurines, one duck, one dog, both looking like they were dressed. Roxas squinted and walked over to them. They looked normal. Roxas stared for a second, then turned back around, still wondering where the voices had been coming from.

"That was close…"

Roxas turned back around to the wooden figurines. "Are you two… talking?" Roxas asked, suddenly feeling like an idiot for talking to two inanimate objects. The figurines nodded in reply. Wait a second… nodded?

Roxas jumped back several feet. Slowly, he started toward the two small wooden figures, barely breathing. "Do you… do you live here?"

"Ayuck, sure we do! And so does our ma-"

"Goofy!"

"Oh, sorry."

Roxas rubbed his eyes. He wasn't hallucinating. "Uh… are there any vacant rooms in the-this castle?"

"Of course! What's your name?"

"Roxas. Er… my name is Roxas," Roxas breathed, slowly still making his way toward the two. "What are your names?"

"We're Donald-" the dog gestured toward the duck "-and Goofy." Goofy gestured toward himself. "Hi Roxas!"

"…hi. Are there any rooms that I could just… stay in for the night?" As in a hotel? Roxas thought again.

"Sure!"

"Goofy! No!"

"Aw, but Donald! Roxas needs a place to stay, and like I said, it's rainin' outside! C'mon."

"Fine, but just the dungeons or so- Goofy!"

But it had been too late. Roxas and Goofy were already walking (well, Roxas was walking, Goofy more like hopping) up the stairs to a room for Roxas to stay in. Donald sighed and hopped from behind, almost sure this was going to lead to something bad.

-- ----

"Gawrsh, I never realized there were so many stairs," Goofy panted as they finished the last staircase. Roxas smiled. It probably had been a lot of exercise for the small figurines. Roxas laughed.

"What's so funny?" The wooden duck behind him demanded.

"Nothing. Just… this is so… not what I expected."

Donald sighed.

"Here we go!" Goofy said, pointing to a room.

"Goofy!"

"What?"

"Shhh! SOMEONE'S going to hear you!"

"Oh, right." The dog said, lowering his voice. Roxas stared. "…someone? You mean… someone else lives here?"

"…yeah… um… let's go in the room," Donald said, jumping up and trying to turn the doorknob. Chuckling, Roxas opened the door to a small, neat room that seemed to have never been used before now. Slightly suspicious, Roxas walked into the room. Goofy and Donald followed.

"Now, Roxas, be careful, we don't want any disruptions."

Roxas thought for a moment. "Uh… yeah… no disruptions… um… got it." Slowly and carefully, Roxas sat down on a nearby seat. "…I'll just… sit here…" he said.

"Well, we'd better go," the duck said, being as quiet as he could. Roxas eyed the others carefully, and then set his bag down. "Right," he said suspiciously. "I'll stay in here and be… as quiet as I can…"

Donald and Goofy nodded and slowly opened the door, and like that, they disappeared. Roxas sighed, and examined the room. It looked… decent, and it WAS only for one night. So… it would be fine.

Not in the beast's case.

The beast swung down from the castle balcony and down the steps. Goofy and Donald turned around and tried to get to Roxas's room before Sora, but it was too late. The beast swung Roxas's door open. "What are YOU doing here?" he growled.

Roxas whipped around, just in time to be grabbed by his collar. "I said what are you doing here!" Sora growled louder, dangling Roxas by his shirt.

"I… I-I… I didn't know… I mean…"

"What are you staring at?!"

"Nothing… I… you… I… I just needed a place for the night… I didn't…"

"You didn't realize that a hideous beast was living in the castle?"

"No… I mean yes… I-I mean…"

"You need a place to stay? I'll give you a place to stay!"

"Uh… Sora, sir, I don't think this is the way to go…"

"Shut up Donald!"

And with that, Roxas was brought down into the dungeon and thrown into a cell. Roxas put his head into his hands, trying not to cry, thinking about how in the world he was going to tell Naminé about this. She'd never believe this.

"So?" The beast growled fiercely. Roxas jumped. He hadn't realized Sora was still standing there.

"S-s-so?"

"So how do you like it?

Roxas sighed, still trying to blink back the tears. "It's fine."

"Good," the low voice said. "Because you'll be staying there for a long time."

And Roxas finally, slowly, but finally began to cry. It was too late.


End file.
